


This Time

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, Switching, Top! Silver, Top!Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Pure porn, no plot, no setting, no nothing. Just porn.





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Someone complained about too much top!flint, so the fandom went nuts. Here's my contribution, switch porn! 8D

“This wasn't exactly what I had in mind,” Silver grunted, head thrown back, hair splayed across the pillow, his fingers clutching hard around Flint's upper arms.

“No?” Flint grinned, hair falling in his eyes, his chest heaving as his hips bucked, fucking into Silver hard.

“Not that, fuck, that I'm not enjoying this,” Silver groaned, digging his heels into the slippery sheets and pushing his hips up to met each of Flint's hard thrusts, “But I was expecting more that you'd be the one on your back in this encounter.”

Flint paused, his hips still as he grinned. 

“By all means,” he smirked, pulling away and flopping on the bed, leaving Silver whining at the loss. One hand reached for the jar of oil and he held it out to Silver.

“You're not kidding, are you?” Silver asked, eyes wide as he struggled onto his knees. Flint shook his head, holding the jar out a little closer. 

Silver looked at it for a long moment, then he grinned, crawling over Flint and sealing their mouths together, hands catching Flint's wrists and pinning them over his head, the jar of oil going tumbling.

“Later,” he grunted against Flint's mouth as he reached down to line Flint's cock up again, sinking down on him with a long moan. “Later I'm going to fuck you until you're begging me for it,” he promised as he rocked his hips, rising and falling as he rode Flint easily.

Flint chucked, his fingers twining with Silver's allowing the other man to pin him down as he rolled his hips, fucking up into him in counterpoint until they were both panting hard, sweat pooling between them as their skin slid together.

“Come on,” Flint grunted and Silver whined against his mouth, pulling one hand free and reaching down to circle his cock, squeezing hard as he tugged, groaning as Flint slammed into him, his rhythm frantic and disjointed, hands hard on Silver's hips as he held him still, fucking into him fast.

“Fuck, fuck, James,” Silver groaned, his release tearing through him as Flint angled his hips just right, fucking in hard and holding there as his cock twitched and pulsed, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Jesus,” Silver groaned when he collapsed on Flint's chest, barely twitching when Flint's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly.

“Hmm,” Flint chuckled, equally out of breath, his body loose and sated.

They lay together for a few minutes, just breathing, until Silver raised his head, his eyes twinkling. Flint just raised and eyebrow as Silver scrabbled in the sheets for the oil, smirking at Flint as he slid down his body, pausing here and there to bite and lick as he coated his fingers, pushing one inside Flint with no warning as he bit down on the inside of his thigh.

“Fucking christ,” Flint gasped, hips arching then pushing down on Silver's finger. He was loose and relaxed, parting around Silver's finger easily, even as he added a second, pulling them apart gently, stretching Flint, opening him up. 

Silver's other hand strayed down to his own cock, stroking slowly as he began to harden again. He bit into Flint's hip as he pushed his fingers in hard and Flint's cock twitched as a moan left his throat. 

“Enough,” Flint gasped when Silver pushed in a third finger and Silver glanced up, seeing the look of desperation on his face and he nodded, shuffling up on his knees as his fingers came free. 

He slicked himself up, tugging a few more times even though his cock was already throbbing, before he lined up and pushed, sinking into Flint with an easy that surprised him, though he didn't show it. He bottomed out in seconds, groaning as Flint squeezed around him, pulling him in even deeper.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Silver groaned into Flint's shoulder, rolling his hips experimentally. Under him, Flint gasped, and Silver thrust harder.

“Is that the best you've got?” Flint huffed in his ear, his mocking tone broken by the long gasp that left him at a particular thrust of Silver's hips. Silver laughed, hooking one arm under Flint's knee and spreading him open, their eyes meeting.

“Beg me,” he grinned and Flint huffed, hooking his other heel into Silver's back and tugging.

“Fuck me,” he whispered and Silver thrust hard.

“That's not begging,” he said as he set a slow, torturous pace. 

“Please fuck me,” Flint chuckled and Silver shook his head.

Hiking Flint's knee higher, he began to thrust, pounding in with a force that would set Flint's bones rattling, watching in awe as his head fell back, red hair splayed across the sheets, mouth open and eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure. His hands were on Silver's ass, spurring him on, clutching rhythmically as he tried to drag Silver deeper with each move.

“Oh fuck, again,” Flint gasped when Silver brushed along the bundle of nerves inside him just right. He did it again, slowly, and Flint whined, thrashing under him.

“Please, fuck please, more,” Flint gasped, his fingers digging in as his whole body tensed. 

“Jesus, fuck, close enough,” Silver gasped, fucking Flint as hard as he could, one hand reaching for his cock and tugging in time to his thrusts, feeling the muscles brushing his knuckles tighten and shudder as Flint gasped. One more twist with his hand and Flint was coming between them, his head thrown back to expose the column of his throat, his ass squeezing around Silver tightly and Silver groaned, pushing in hard as he emptied inside Flint, shaking through his release with gasping breaths.

He managed to fall to the side this time, tugging Flint against him, back to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around the other man as their legs tangled. Flint's arms covered his and squeezed before they both passed out, pressed as close as they possibly could.


End file.
